A Hunter In the Dark
by doctorwho108
Summary: My first fan fic! One suspicious murder leads to another, each death leaving clues to the next... they never reach the next victim on time. Rated T for murders and stuff.
1. The Long Walk Home

Disclaimer: However much I would like to, I do not own BBC's Sherlock… yet :-)

So... this is my first ever fic so I don't know If it's any good. Usually I'll be uploading Doctor Who fan fics and I am currently in the middle of writing about three of them, but I thought I would try something different. Never written a Sherlock before so i hope it's alright. I've written another chapter of this but won't put it up yet, hopefully I'll be able to put regular updates on this. First chapter is a bit slow but i should get into this a bit later on...

Chapter 1  
>Sherlock Holmes wandered down yet another aisle in the shopping centre. Why did they insist on moving their stock around all the time?<br>His mobile phone beeped and vibrated in his jacket pocket. He stopped for a moment and took it out; he clicked open, and read the text.

_Don't forget the milk.__  
><em>_JW_

Sherlock rolled his eyes and quickly slipped the phone back into his pocket. He let out a long, deep sigh just to show how bored he was, and then continued his search for the only thing he had come for, the milk.

"Can I help you Sir?" A young man asked approaching Sherlock. The young gentleman was obviously in his late twenties, he had short brown hair that had been styled so it stuck up in every direction, making him look a bit like a hedgehog. His name tag pinned on to his uniform read the name _Patrick._

"No, I can manage," replied Sherlock managing to give the assistant a small, fake smile. "Thank you" he added quickly, trying to sound polite.

Patrick nodded and returned him his smile. He turned around and continued to stack various items on the shelves. The moment the young man's back was turned, Sherlock immediately dropped his smile.  
>He turned around on the heels of his shiny black shoes, and continued to walk through the shop.<p>

Sherlock stood in the exit of the shop and looked miserably out at the busy traffic and heavy rain.  
>"London." He sighed to himself.<br>He pulled his long jacket tighter around himself and tightened his scarf. He swapped hands that he was holding the milk with and prepared himself for the miserable trek back home… unless of course he could catch a taxi.

He took a step out of the shop and into the cold night. The heavy wind and rain lashed against his face and quickly seeped through his jacket. He shivered a little before continuing down the street.

"Taxi!" Sherlock called waving his arm out at the traffic driving past; he took a step closer to the curb. The cars continued to drive past, oblivious to Sherlock. Unfortunately for him, one drove a bit _too_ close to the curb and drove straight through the enormous puddle in front of Sherlock.  
>Sherlock quickly took a step back as muddy water was sprayed up at him, he swore at the cab and shivered more, the cold bitter wind biting at his skin.<br>Sherlock's mobile beeped and vibrated again in his pocket, he took it out and opened the text.

_Where the hell are you, you were only getting milk!__  
><em>_JW_

Sherlock sighed and once again, didn't bother replying to the text. He gave a long, agitated sigh and continued to walk down the street trying his best to ignore the freezing weather.

Ok, thanks for reading this chapter, I know it was short but I thought that was a good place to end.**  
><strong>Please review! This is my first fic so would like to know what you think! :-D**  
><strong>Thanks, Beth x


	2. A Scolding From John

_**Chapter 2**_  
>"Good heavens Sherlock, what were you doing out in that dreadful weather?" Exclaimed Mrs Hudson as Sherlock pushed through the door to 221b Baker Street.<p>

"Buying bloody milk!" Sherlock snapped back through his chattering teeth.

"John's been worried sick, why don't you go on up to see him and I'll bring you up some tea?" Mrs Hudson suggested kindly.

Sherlock nodded and quickly dashed up the stairs to greet his flatmate, he prepared himself for the scolding he was about to get…

"Sherlock!" John Watson shouted jumping from his chair and glaring at the soaking wet Sherlock Holmes who was trudging miserably into the flat. "Where the hell have you been, you've been hours, you were only gone for milk, and you wouldn't answer my texts and-"

"John!" Sherlock interrupted, "shut up!" he snapped. John was silent; he bit his bottom lip and sat back down.  
>Sherlock walked into the kitchen and placed the milk on the table. He shrugged off his coat and draped it over the back of the kitchen chair before walking back over to John.<br>Sherlock threw himself onto the sofa and put his feet up.

"Are you going to tell me why you took so long?"

"Couldn't find the milk."

"So you spent three hours looking for it?"

"Don't be stupid John."

John sighed and rolled his eyes. He quickly looked up as there came a loud knock from the door.

"Sherlock love I've got your tea!" Came Mrs Hudson from the other side of the door.

"John get the door." Sherlock demanded, relaxing back on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"Of course Sherlock, anything you say Sherlock." John said sarcastically rolling his eyes and getting to his feet reluctantly. He walked to the door and opened it; Mrs Hudson greeted him with a tray, a steaming cup of tea and three biscuits sat upon it.

"Give these to Sherlock will you love?" Mrs Hudson smiled kindly handing the tray over to John. John raised an eyebrow noting that there was only one cup of tea, but he took the tray regardless. Mrs Hudson smiled and turned to go back down stairs.

"Oh erm, Mrs Hudson!" John called after her. She stopped on the stairs and turned around. "Don't suppose I could have one do you?" He asked hopefully.

"Not your housekeeper." She replied and continued to walk down the stairs.  
>John rolled his eyes, 'didn't think so' he muttered.<p> 


	3. The Attack

**Sherlock: A Hunter In The Dark – Chapter 3  
>AN: Thank you VERY much to those of you who have reviewed or added to favourites etc. I really appreciate it! :-D  
>An extra big thanks to Elin for being an awesome best friend and even helping me to write this fan-fic. I was going to make this chapter a very long chapter but decided to split it into two shorter chapters so it doesn't get too long.<br>Also, this is when the title starts to make a bit more sense.**

Patrick yawned to himself and stood up from the awkward crouching position he was stuck in.  
>He picked up the last few boxes of teabags and slid them neatly onto the shelf amongst the others. He glanced around the now empty shop and prepared himself to go home.<p>

"Goodnight Patrick!" He heard Georgia shout.

He looked up just in time to see Georgia leaving the shop; she was a beautiful young lady with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Patrick called quickly.  
>He waved to her, even though he knew she wasn't going to turn back around and notice him… she never noticed him.<p>

He smiled to himself and then sighed; he began making his way down the long aisles of the shop. Soon he would be back at his flat, tucked up in his warm comfortable bed.  
>Suddenly his thoughts were cut short, as all of the power in the shop went out, leaving him to complete darkness.<p>

Patrick froze for a moment in surprise, but then quickly realised what had happened.  
>He shook his head. "Bleedin' electrics" he muttered to himself.<p>

He carried on walking through the shop, despite the dark. It had been a long day; he just wanted to get home. He wasn't the last person in the shop; he thought, someone else could fix the lights.

He began to whistle to himself for company, wondering where everyone else had got to.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, the sudden sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the shop.

Patrick had no time to react.

The sound of the shot rang in his ears long after it had ceased.

**I wrote this today in school being careful not to be spotted by my teacher so I apologise If it isn't particularly good but it seemed to finish quite well there.  
>Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter please review and stuff. <strong>

**Thanks, Beth x**


End file.
